Perfect
by darkrae93
Summary: Keiko just started as a transfer student at Ouran Academy. She is a bright girl who yearns for the approval of her father. Keiko meets a red haired boy from her homeroom class who begins to teach her that she may in fact be perfect just how she is...


The sun was shining over the prestigious Ouran Academy. Keiko was a new student staring today. She had long, wavy black hair and dark blue eyes. Her face had smooth features including ruby lips. She was dressed in the Ouran academy girl's uniform which was a yellow knee-length dress with small white accents around the wrist cuffs and the high neckline, which also had a thin ribbon tied in a bow. A pair of white tights and brown shoes completed the uniform.

Keiko had brought her first day to a rather uneventful conclusion. She had a few interactions with a few students but since Keiko was rather shy, she did not talk too much. Keiko was making her way down the stairs so that she could meet her driver who was waiting outside. Her foot slipped on the smooth marble and she felt her ankle twist and a surge of pain as her body fell forward. She closed her eyes, awaiting for her body to hit the cold marble floor.

 _H-Huh..._ Keiko was confused when she realized she was no longer falling. She opened her eyes to see that her hand had been grabbed, saving her from falling. She followed the blue sleeve up with her eyes to see a boy with red hair that stopped just above his shoulders. Part of his hair was pulled back into a pony-tail. He had stern facial features and deep brown eyes. He was dressed in the Ouran Academy boys' uniform which was a pair of black pants, white button up shirt, blue dress coat with the Ouran Academy logo on the left side of of his chest. He however wore it differently, in a more free manner. He had the shirt and jack open to show a yellow undershirt, and instead of a tie he had a simple necklace around his neck.

Keiko immediately recognized this boy from her homeroom. If she remembered correctly, his name was _Ritsu Kasanoda..._

"S-Sorry..." Keiko blushed as she regained her footing and bowed politely once he had released her hand. As she went to place her left foot down on the floor a surge of pain traveled up her leg.

Kasanoda noticed her face twinge in pain. "It alright...are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I must have just twisted my ankle when I slipped...Thank you for catching me." Keiko thanked Kasanoda and gave a faint smile.

"It's not a problem, I just happened to walk by..." He shrugged.

"Miss Arashi you will be late for your piano lesson." An older man dressed in a black suit and black hat walked in.

"Wanako would you mind helping me to the car, I hurt my ankle." Keiko spoke and Wakano walked over, escorting Keiko out the the building.

Kasanoda watched as Keiko was escorted out, a sense of curiosity peaked as he wondered why she did not seem as afraid as the other girls in school. He shook it off and walked home...

As Keiko made it home Wakano helped Keiko inside and to her room. She thanked him and he left, closing the door behind him. Keiko let out a sigh as she began to practice the piano that was situated on the opposite side of the room from her bed. Her room was large with white walls and white carpet. Her bed had a pale purple bedspread and white pillows. A few feet to the right of her bed was a tall black dresser. To the left were large windows hidden behind white curtains. The piano was a large grand piano painted a classic black with a black bench. Keiko had been playing since she was five and her parents still required her to practice even though she was considered and expert.

Her father had wanted a son, so her younger brother was treated in a completely different manner. He did not want any daughters, seeing women as inferior. Keiko worked daily to try to make her father appreciate her but rarely even got acknowledged. Her mother was not much better. Her mother only thought of what would make Keiko's father happy.

Even though her parents doted on her younger brother, they were severely strict towards Keiko. Her father was always watching her grades, looking for any slip to scold her for. He had this idea that if she did not receive perfect grades she would never find a wealthy and successful husband. Becoming a wife was the only future that her father deemed fit for Keiko.

Keiko however felt that she wanted someone to love her for who she was, not how high her marks were or how rich her family was.

Despite how she was treated, Keiko still wanted her parents approval. She wanted them to see her in the same way they saw her brother...

Keiko let out a soft sigh as she played a melody across the piano keys. A gentle knock was heard on her bedroom door. She stopped and turned.

"Come in." She spoke softly and was relieved when she saw it was her brother Tomio. Tomio had short black hair and the same blue eyes as Keiko. He was dressed in a black suit and black tie. He was ten years old and his parents had private tutors teach him. Tomio was a very kind child. Despite all of the excess attention and praise, he was still a kind and not spoiled child. Keiko loved her younger brother, like any sister would.

"Keiko what song were you playing just now?" Tomio was always curious about what songs his sister played.

"Oh its Brahms Lullaby. Its one of my favorites." Keiko smiled softly.

Tomio sat down on the bench next to Keiko.

"How was school today sister?" Tomio asked as Keiko returned to playing the piano.

"It was nice, a new school can be intimidating but the students there all seem nice." Keiko explained as her mind went back to Kasanoda. His eyes looked so troubled...

"I wish Mother and Father would let me go to school like you..." Tomio let out a sad sigh. He had always wanted to attend school with other children but her father said it was beneath what he expected for Tomio.

"They just want you to have the best." Keiko stopped playing once she heard someone else step into her room. She and Tomio turned to see a woman with long black hair and brown eyes stading in the doorway. She was dressed in a red strapless dress with a black jacket over it.

"Tomio what did I tell you about coming in here...its a waste of your time, go play in your room." The woman scolded.

"Yes mother..." Tomio got to his feet and quickly left the room.

"Wakano told us you had him waiting." Keiko's mother raised an eyebrow.

"I slipped on the stairs on my way down..." Keiko explained.

Her mother scoffed "Learn to be graceful or you will only increase your odds of growing old and alone..." She turned and exited the room, slamming the door behind her.

Keiko closed the lid to her piano keys and limped over to her closet, carefully changing into her night gown. She limped her way over to her bed and crawled under the covers, closing her eyes to drift into her only peaceful place...


End file.
